I'll Hurt Myself If It'll Make You Love Me.
by silver-tiger11
Summary: My two endings for what happened between Stephanie and Triple H on 1/28/02


I'll hurt myself to make you love me   
Ending 1  
Silver_tiger1  
  
  
  
Okay I hope you guys like this. This is my first attempt of a wrestling fic and I hope it goes well. I have many more in store after this. Stephanie's voice is not scratchy and she did not throw a fit after Hunter threw her out.  
  
I do not own any of the WWF characters.   
silver_tiger1@hotmail.com   
  
  
Ending 1  
  
"I'm sorry Hunter I was just trying to help." Stephanie said, following her husband down the corridor and getting his door slammed in her face. "Hunter! I said I was sorry. Christian was going to hit you, I only tried to help." She pleaded. The door opened and Stephanie looked into the eyes of her husband. He set her suitcase down in her arms and placed her stiletto heels on top of it and slammed the door again. Stephanie sighed. She dropped her bag and shoes angrily and walked back to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. Triple H opened his door and looked down to see his wife's stuff on the ground. He huffed and slammed the door again, deciding he would talk to his wife later. Unfortunately, not knowing that what he just saw of her would be the last anyone saw of her again. Okay, anyway.   
  
A day went by and no one saw Triple H or Stephanie. Triple H came out a day later and went straight to Vince's office. " Where is Stephanie?" Triple H asked. "Hell if I know. Probably in her room." Vince said, going back to his phone conversation. Triple H stormed out of Vince's office and went down to Stephanie's room. He knocked on the door and got no answer. "Stephanie?" He called. Still, no answer. "Stephanie open this door this instant!" Triple H said. He walked into the meeting room and tried to get in from there, but it was locked as well. "Fine, if she is going to be like this then let her be this way." Triple H thought.   
  
But even 5 days later no one had seen her. It was Monday again and people were beginning to worry. Chris Jericho walked down the hall to Stephanie's room. He was beginning to worry himself. He knocked on her door and after getting no answer 3 times he ran into it. He succeeded in getting into the room without breaking the door. He went in the room and looked around. When he got to the bathroom he gagged. "Oh god." He thought. He turned away and stepped away from the bathroom. He saw that the door leading to the meeting room was open and he turned to go see why. When he got in there he saw a manila envelope on the meeting room table. He picked it up and reached inside pulling out videotape, which said 'watch me' and a ring with a little note attached to it that said ' you don't wear yours when you wrestle, I don't wear mine to the grave.' It was Stephanie's wedding ring. Jericho walked back into her room and sat on the black leather couch fingering the ring in his hands. He looked back into the bathroom only to look away quickly. He couldn't stand the site of her lying in the bathtub, full of ice cold water, eyes open, blood shot and irritated from the salty water, obvious from the salt box lying by the bathtub. The water was stained red from the cuts on both of her wrists. "I'll have to announce it." He thought. "Hunter will want to know. Where his wife is." He got up and grabbed her keys off of her table and shut and locked her door. Plus locked the door to the meeting room.  
  
Later that night: "And I am sick of your bullshit hiding. So get your ass out here and face it like a woman." Triple H yelled. (ooc sorry) Boos were heard all over the arena, no one deserved to be treated like Stephanie was at the moment. With out any music announcing his outcome, Jericho walked out onto the steel walkway. "You know, I feel so bad for Stephanie having to put up with your shit." Jericho said. "Where is my wife?" Triple H demanded. "She is gone. For good." Jericho said. "What do you mean gone for good?" Triple H asked. Jericho motioned for him to look at the screen. The lights went low and Stephanie's voice wrang out throughout the arena. There were no pictures to show. "Hunter. I know I've been a bad wife. I only wanted to help you. I want to say I am sorry. I am sorry for all the pain I've caused. I'm sorry for making you loose and I wanted to let you know that you have another chance. I got you a re-match against Booker-T and this time I wont be there to interfere. I won't be there at all anymore. I wanted to rid you of myself so I did the only thing imaginable. In side the package this came in is my wedding ring. I figured you would want it back." The tape cut short and the lights came back on. "And on that ring was a message that said 'you don't wear yours when you wrestle, I don't wear mine to the grave'. On her bathroom walls in blood it says she loves you. And on Saturday, Hunter Hearst Helmsly, is your wife's funeral." Chris said. He went backstage as everything erupted into chaos. Triple H finally realized that he loved his wife. He dropped his microphone as well as his mouth. He grew sickly pale and his step faltered. The crowd was wild with cries and chaos. If you looked closely enough, you could see that Triple H was crying, as well as the rest of the WWF federation.   
  
  
That's the end of ending one. Ending two should be out soon. Please review. Hope you guys liked it.  
Silver_tiger1 


End file.
